because these feeling is over to you
by gloripew
Summary: Rin n Lenka adlh kembaran yg terpisah jauh. Rin yg di besarkan oleh ortunya di kota membawa pulang Lenka yg di besarkan di desa stlh Rinto, orang yg membasarkan Lenka meninggal. pdhl Rinto tak mau di pisahkan dgn Lenka. stlh itu, muncul bibit yg dpt mempengaruhi org menjadi jahat. Meiko trlihat mengetahui ttg ini semua? apa dia ada hubungannya dgn ini semua? RnR pls. thisFFonHIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Because these feeling is over to you**

**Disclaimer : vocaloid isn't mine ©crypton future media inc and Yamaha corp. but this story is MINE! DON'T YOU DARE TO 'BAJAK BAJAK' THIS! (apalah -.-) 'copy' maksud saya hehe -_-v**

**Warning : ooc(maybe), gj, terlalu berbelit belit dll~**

**(A/N): waaa pertama kalinya publish di FF ^^ senang senang senangg (we :p lebay) yea, that's me -_-. Um, anyway. Readers, berhubung saya di sini masih newbie, jadi mohon bantuannya ya! ^^ mohon di bimbing ya senpai senpai *puppy eyes* singkat AN, silahkan baca aja deh langsung~**

**Summary(lengkap):**

**rin dan lenka adalah saudara kembar yang tinggal dan di besarkan di tempat berbeda dikarenakan suatu hal di masa lalu. rin di besarkan oleh ortunya di kota, sedangkan lenka ditemukan dan dibesarkan di desa oleh rinto yang umurnya tak beda jauh dengan lenka. banyak rumor(the true-kenyataan) mengatakan rin dan lenka adalah twin karena wajah mereka yang identik mirip, rinto yang sudah sangat menyayangi lenka, tidak mau dipisahkan dengan lenka. sehingga suatu hari rinto meninggal.**

**semenjak rin mengetahui lenka itu twinnya dan mengajaknya untuk pulang ke rumahnya, muncul bibit aneh misterius yang dapat mempengaruhi pikiran orang sehingga menjadi jahat. bibit itu adalah hasil ciptaan rinto untuk menunjukkan pada lenka bahwa semua orang di dunia ini jahat(padahal gak semuaa, lagian jahat ceritanya disini gara gara kena pengaruh bibit itu -.-) tidak ada seorang pun yang baik selain rinto(weew:P) , dengan begitu rinto dapat mengajak lenka ke dalam dunia mati itu bersamanya (rinto tidak mau berpisah dengan lenka because his feeling is 'over' to lenka :p) bagaimana perjuangan rin, len, sakine meiko, dll untuk mempertahankan lenka?**

Just RnR please minna-san~ ^^ um, oh. yeah. Almost forgot… DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

.

.

**CHAPTER 1**

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah desa terpencil dan kumuh terlihat ada sebuah mobil mewah melewati jalan becek itu dan berhenti disebuah rum-…um…gubuk..

'_Tok tok'_

Terlihat sepasang mata yang melihat keluar jendela

'_Tok tok'_

Dibukanya pintu itu

**[Rin's POV]**

"lenkalenka~ moshi moshi!" sapaku dengan riangnya

"ah… kagamine-san… bagaimana?" Tanya lenka

"yah, faktanya sih ternyata kau itu emang twinku.."

Lenka terlihat kaget mendengar ucapan…um…kenyataan itu. Ya, ekspresi itu juga yang ditunjukkan wajahku saat aku tau ternyata lenka adalah saudara kembarku. Sebelumnya banyak rumor yang berkata kalo kita itu adalah twin karena wajah yang identik mirip, awalnya sih kami kira itu hanya kebetulan saja karena jelas jelas aku dan lenka tinggal dan dibesarkan di tempat yang berbeda. Aku di kota, lenka di desa. Tapi karena penasaran, aku pun menyelidiki masalah ini, dan ternyata aku dan lenka memang saudara kembar! Ajaib. Entah bagaimana caranya kami bisa terpisah begini, tapi yang jelas aku senang sekali bisa bertemu lagi dengan twinku

"hey! Jangan cengo aja~ ayo cepet beresin barang barang mu! Kita pulang ke rumah, ku tunggu kau di mobil" aku pun berjalan ke mobil ku

Saat aku berbalik melihat ke belakang kearah lenka…. Lenka masih disitu dengan tampang tablonya cengo? (**A/N:**emosi dh emosi -.-)

"lenka! ngapain masih disitu? Denger gak sih? Cepet sono beres beres!" usir(?) ku

"b-benarkah itu kagamine-san..?" Tanya lenka dengan puppy eyes nya

"ya" jawabku singkat sambil menatapnya datar

"benarkah? kagamine-san ternyarta…." Lenka masih dengan puppy eyesnya

Hening.. –awkward deadly silent-

Aku hanya menatapnya datar sebelum sesaat aku mengeluarkan sisi 'yand-yand'ku(**A/N:**yandere -.-v)

"KAGA! GUA BECANDA! YA BENERLAH! NGAPAIN GUA BO'ONG? CEPET SONO BERES BERES!" seketika hawa di sekitarku pun menjadi panas dan berapi-api(?)

Dan dengan riangnya lenka berlari masuk ke dalam rum….em….gubuknya.

Aku bingung. Muka sih boleh mirip sama gue. Tapi itu IQ nya beda jauh deh kayanya? Kok itu lemot ga kira kira? Make modem apa sih? (**A/N:**loh kok modem? -.-)

"eh? Apaan tuh?" aku melihat sebuah benda kecil di depan rumah….um…..gubuk lenka

Seperti bibit? Bibit apa ya tapi? Aku penasaran dan berjalan mendekatinya. Tapi suara lenka menghentikan rasa penasaranku

"kagamine-san?"

"eh? Lenka.. udah beres? Cepet banget.. ayo deh.." aku menarik lenka ke dalam mobilku

Selama di dalam mobil kami bercerita cerita dan bersenda gurau bersama

"senangnya bisa bersama-sama dengan twinku" ucapku sambil tersenyum pada lenka.

Lenka balas senyum lalu

"um.. kagamine-san, boleh tidak kalo sebelumnya aku mengunjungi makam nii-chan dulu?"

Eh? Rinto-nii itu yah.. orang yang sudah membesarkan lenka selama ini… aku ingat sewaktu rinto-nii masih ada, dia seperti yang tidak suka kalo aku bermain dengan lenka… aneh.. emang aku salah apa?huh..

"boleh yah kagamine-san? Bagaimanapun juga kan nii-chan lah yang sudah membesarkan ku sampai sebesar ini.." lenka tersenyum manis padaku

Aku memalingkan wajahku sambil menggembungkan pipiku dan melipat kedua tanganku di depan dada

"huh! Aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu pergi kalo kau masih memanggilku seperti itu"

"uh…baiklah rin-sama…"

"no! nonono~ not 'sama'!"

"Lalu… aku harus memanggilmu apa?"

"cukup panggil aku rin saja!" aku membalikkan tubuhku dan menatap lenka dengan wajah ceria sambil menudingkan jariku padanya

Lenka facepalm "aa… baiklah…"

Aku bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkannya mungkin saja dia berpikir aku aneh karena terkadang yandere tapi juga dere dere, begitulah twin mu ini lenka,kau harus menerimanya hahahaha! *evil laugh(?)* btt(back to topic)~

Mendengar dia mau menurutiku,aku senang dan langsung memeluknya

"bagus! itu baru twinku!"

"GYAA! rin-chan! Sesak nafas!"

–**makam- [normal pov]**

Lenka bingung melihat rin yang memakai kerudung (**A/N:**bukan kerudung untuk muslim, tapi seperti yang ada dijacket-jacket)

"nee? rin-chan? kenapa kau memakai kerudungnya?"

"err… supaya tidak terlihat kalo ini aku…"

"tidak terlihat bagaimana?"

"ah, sudahlah tidak penting! Tidak usah banyak tanya, kita cari saja makam nii-chan mu itu!"

"iya iya maaf…"

**[Len's pov]**

Aku disini sedang mengunjungi makam keluargaku sekalian cari bibit buat tugas IPA besok. dan kalo gak salah aku seperti mendengar suara rin disini tadi? apa itu dia yang memakai kerudung yang sedang berdua bersama seorang gadis? ah! itu emang rin! Dasar dia… apa yang dia lakukan disini? tadi ga sekolah, sekarang e malah ada di makam. huh! akan ku tangkap dia… dia pikir aku tidak akan mengenalinya karena dia memakai kerudung? Huh lihat saja… aku pun mengikuti mereka

"nah disini dia makamnya…tapi…"ucap seorang yang bersama rin–yang tak kukenal itu.

"MAKAMNYA KOSONG!" teriaknya. memangnya itu makam siapa sih? dan siapa dia?

"eh kamu yakin disini tempatnya" rin angkat bicara sekarang

"iya! aku yakin! aku yakin disini tempatnya!"

akupun memutuskan untuk mendekati mereka dan melihat apa yang terjadi. saat aku berada tinggal beberapa centi di belakang rin, diluar dugaan,tali sepatuku lepas dan tanpa sengaja ku injak dan…

"UWAA! rin!"

rin melihat kearahku

"GYAA!"

GEDUBRAK!

"rin-chan!" panggil gadis itu

aku yang jatuh menimpah rin dan terperusuk masuk ke dalam makam kosong ini… eh! Makam!

**[normal pov]**

"Len! apa yang kau lakukan?" bentak rin

"m-maaf…maafkan aku rin…" ucap len yang tanpa disadari sedari tadi memeluk rin.

'rrh… len! Awas kau…' pikir rin sambil meng-glare len. (**A/N:**tapi kok ada rona merah gitu dipipinya? *di gambar*)

'ugh… rin…' len memalingkan pandangannya kearah lain terasa jantungnya berdegup kencang dan rona merah dipipinya. (**A/N:**nah loo… OwO *digambar*lagi-.-)

–sing—

'l-len…. kok muka gue rasanya panas yah….' pikir rin sambil natap muka len yang kini berada di atasnya.

'eh? rin… dia natap aku kayak gitu? aa…d-dia blushing…' pikir len yg membuat jantungnya makin berdegup kencang

'grr….aku benci dia….' pikir rin yang baru menyadari posisinya

rin mengepalkan tangannya bersiap-siap dan…

DZIGG!

"menjauhlah darikuuu!"

seketika rin memuk…um..menonjok len hingga mental jauh ke langit

–ting– #fiksi!

"rin-chan! Kau taka pa apa?" tanya lenka khawatir

"aku tak apa! bantu aku keluar dari sini" rin mengangkat sebelah tangannya meminta uluran tangan lenka.

'eh? apa itu,…' pikir rin. rinmelihat sesuatu didalam makam kosong itu.

"rin-chan! pegang tanganku!" lenka sudah mengulurkan tangannya berniat untuk menarik rin keluar

Kali ini rin benar-benar penasaran sehingga ia mengabaikan panggilan lenka. Diambilnya benda itu

'apa ini?' kata rin dalam hati

'! Ini… Ini kan…' rin terkejut melihatnya

'ini… kalo tidak salah bibit ini juga yang ada di rumah lenka tadi..'

'**Pertama-tama akan ku tunjukan kalo dia ini juga bisa jahat karena cemburu.. hahaha, **_**bibit, pengaruhi dia!'**_** (A/N:someone yang berbicara ini -_-v)**

Setelah mantra itu diucapkan, bibit yang dipegang rin langsung bercahaya

"eh!"

-meanwhile

"uwaa!" len jatuh ke pangkuan lenka

Lenka kaget "eh! Ka..kau tidak apa-apa..?"

Len meringis kesakitan "a-au… iya… aku ga apa apa kok…EH?"

Len kaget melihat wajah lenka yang mirip dengan rin

"rin?" 'eh? mirip rin? Ta-tapi… keliatannya ini lebih baik dan cantik. Sepertinya ini dia kembaran rin yang sering dia bicarakan itu' pikir len

Len menatap lenka kosong membuat lenka gelagapan

'eh… kenapa dia natap aku kayak gitu…' pikir lenka

Tiba-tiba..

"menjauh darinya!"

Sontak lend an lenka menoleh kearah suara

"rin chan?"

"rin?"

Muka rin saat ini berbeda sekali dengan rin yang biasanya. Dia kini lebih seram.. 'tapi tetap manis…' len blushing *PLAK!

"kau masih tidak mengerti juga? Menjauh darinya! Atau…" rin menggantungkan pembicaraannya, mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat(**A/N:**loh? Dapet darimana tuh piso? O.O) dan… KLEK

"atau harus ku gunakan kekerasan…lenka-chan?"

Aslinya! Rin sekarang sangat berbeda dengan rin yang biasanya. Dia seperti terpengaruh sesuatu

"uh, hei hei? Rin~? Kau masih waras kan? Kau bercanda kan?" len tersenyum khawatir

"huh sayangnya tidak!" pisau lipat itu memantulkan cahaya matahari membuatnya terlihat mengkilap. Rin memutar pisaunya "bersiaplah!"

Rin berlari kearah lenka

"terima ini!"

"eh!"

"rin!"

**TBC~**

(**A/N: hahaha segitu dulu yah chapter 1 nya hehe.. ntar lanjut lagi di chapter 2, okay? ^^ sebelumnya saya minta maaf, sepertinya saya akan melanjutkan cerita ini setelah selesai UN hehe saya harus focus UN dulu, dan pastinya ga bakal boleh pegang computer -_- jadi minna-san maaf yah -_-v akhir kata review dan sarannya please yah para senpai~ sangat dibutuhkan supaya bisa jadi lebih baik lagi.. terimakasih ^^ jaa nee~ dan review please~)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Because these feeling is over to you**

**Disclaimer : vocaloid isn't mine ©crypton future media inc and Yamaha corp. but this story is MINE! DON'T YOU DARE TO 'BAJAK BAJAK' THIS! (apalah -.-) 'copy' maksud saya hehe -_-v**

**Warning : ooc(maybe), gj, terlalu berbelit belit dll~**

**(A/N): waaa pertama kalinya publish di FF ^^ senang senang senangg (we :p lebay) yea, that's me -_-. Well, ganyangka sempet bikin chapter 2 nya hehe. Um, anyway. Readers, berhubung saya di sini masih newbie, jadi mohon bantuannya ya! ^^ mohon di bimbing ya senpai senpai *puppy eyes* singkat AN, silahkan baca aja deh langsung~**

**Summary(lengkap):**

**rin dan lenka adalah saudara kembar yang tinggal dan di besarkan di tempat berbeda dikarenakan suatu hal di masa lalu. rin di besarkan oleh ortunya di kota, sedangkan lenka ditemukan dan dibesarkan di desa oleh rinto yang umurnya tak beda jauh dengan lenka. banyak rumor(the true-kenyataan) mengatakan rin dan lenka adalah twin karena wajah mereka yang identik mirip, rinto yang sudah sangat menyayangi lenka, tidak mau dipisahkan dengan lenka. sehingga suatu hari rinto meninggal.**

**semenjak rin mengetahui lenka itu twinnya dan mengajaknya untuk pulang ke rumahnya, muncul bibit aneh misterius yang dapat mempengaruhi pikiran orang sehingga menjadi jahat. bibit itu adalah hasil ciptaan rinto untuk menunjukkan pada lenka bahwa semua orang di dunia ini jahat(padahal gak semuaa, lagian jahat ceritanya disini gara gara kena pengaruh bibit itu -.-) tidak ada seorang pun yang baik selain rinto(weew:P) , dengan begitu rinto dapat mengajak lenka ke dalam dunia mati itu bersamanya (rinto tidak mau berpisah dengan lenka because his feeling is 'over' to lenka :p) bagaimana perjuangan rin, len, sakine meiko, dll untuk mempertahankan lenka?**

Just RnR please minna-san~ ^^ um, oh. yeah. Almost forgot… DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

.

.

**CHAPTER 2**

**.**

**.**

"huh sayangnya tidak!" pisau lipat itu memantulkan cahaya matahari membuatnya terlihat mengkilap. Rin memutar pisaunya "bersiaplah!"

Rin berlari kearah lenka

"terima ini!"

"eh!"

"rin!"

Jarak rin dan lenka tinggal beberapa centi lagi. Tapi untung lah len menghentikannya

"rin! Sadarlah! Dia itu kembaran mu, bukan? Sadar!" len berteriak sambil melempar buah jeruk kearah rin dan.. Jackpot buat len. Jeruk itu berhasil mengenai rin dan rin langsung tak sadarkan diri terjatuh di pangkuan lenka

"rin-chan…"

"tepat sasaran! Cihuyy~" len menari-nari kegirangan seperti orang baka, tiba-tiba dia melihat sesuatu di dalam tangan rin

'eh? Apa itu? Rin pegang apaan tuh?' len penasaran dan menghentikan ritual baka(?) nya itu dan segera mengambil bibit yang sedang di pegang oleh rin

"eh? Apa ini? Bibit?" len mengamatinya sebentar dan teringat akan tugas IPA nya

"bibit aneh… .. buat tugas IPA besok ah~ :p"

"rin-chan.. sadarlah.." lenka masih berusaha membangunkan rin

"… ungg… lenka…" rin setengah sadar

"rin-chan!"

"uh…."

Tiba-tiba mata rin terbelalak melihat melihat apa yang dipegang len

'eh? Itu… bibit itu…' pikir rin

Rin langsung bangun dan berusaha merebut bibit itu dari tangan len

"hey! Itu milikku! Balikin!"

Lenka kaget sambil pasang wajah (O.O) sweatdropped. Sedangkan len hanya menatap rin dengan penuh kebingungan

'ini si rin kok aneh banget ya?' pikir len

"apa! Liat liat gitu! Sini balikin!" rin masih berusaha merebut bibit itu. Len hanya bisa terus mempertahankan bibit itu sampai tiba tiba sebuah kata tak terduga keluar dari mulut len

"kamu …. Suka sama aku ya …?" tanya len ragu-ragu dengan rona merah tipis di pipinya

**[Rin pov]**

"kamu …. Suka sama aku ya …?"

Sebuah kata yang tak ku duga akan di ucapkan oleh seorang len. Dan aku merasakan jantungku berdetak jadi semakin kencang dan tak beraturan mendengar pertanyaan itu

"EH! A-apa..? ng-ngga!" aku pun menjawab cepat entah kenapa aku jadi salting begini

"mmm.. bohong" goda len sambil tersenyum. Uwaa manisnya dia kalo tersenyum seperti itu. Askjblkjdf! Apa yang kupikirkan sih?

"ngga ih… apaan sih"

"umm~ kalo ngga, kenapa tadi kayak yang cemburu gitu pas aku deket deket sama kembaran mu itu~" goda len

"hah? Cemburu? Maksud lo?" aku bingung. Apa maksud len dengan aku cemburu saat len bersama-sama dengan lenka?

"ah~ udah gausah pura-pura begodeh rin~ kamu kan emang udah bego~" ejek len yang langsung dihadiahi jitakan manis dari ku

"auw! G-gomen… maksudku, tadi barusan kan kau cemburu melihat aku berdua dengan kembaran mu itu…" ucap len sambil mengelus-ngelus kepalanya yang sakit. Rasain tuh!

"hm? Cemburu? Ngga! Idih ngapain gua cemburu?" aku semakin bingung apa maksud len?

Loh? Emang apa yang terjadi ya barusan?

"e-eh… emang apa yang terjadi barusan?" tanyaku pada mereka

Mereka terlihat kaget. Emang aku abis ngapain ya?

"ne? rin-chan hilang ingatan?" tanya lenka

"loh? Lu ga inget?" tanya len

Aku hanya menggeleng. Dan kelihatannya mereka heran melihatku seperti ini. Emangnya apa yang barusan terjadi sih?

**[Lenka pov]**

"e-eh… emang apa yang terjadi barusan?" tanya rin

"ne? rin-chan hilang ingatan?" tanya ku

"loh? Lu ga inget?" tanya len

rin hanya menggeleng

aneh… apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan rin? Dia tadi kelihatan seperti cemburu? Tapi, itu bukan rin… aku tau! Itu barusan bukan rin! Sepertinya rin terpengaruh sesuatu. Ah ya… ini kan kuburan, pasti rin tadi itu kesambet sama si poconggg si hantu jomblo ngenes yang lagi trend di twitter itu ._. hm.. tau dari mana aku soal twitter? Aku kan ndeso =_=a *plak okay BTT~

len pun menceritakan yang barusan terjadi. Kelihatannya rin sangat kaget mendengarnya. Aku semakin yakin… rin memang terpengaruh sesuatu tadi. Tapi apa yah?

**[Rin pov]**

Aku …. Hampir membunuh lenka? Len pasti bohong! Taulah, len, dia emang sulit di percaya

"haha kau pasti bohong len" aku tertawa garing

"ish gua ga bo'ong tanya aja sama kembaranmu tuh" ucap len dengan sedikit kesal dan cemberut. Sepertinya karena ku tuduh kalo dia berbohong. Dan sepertinya len tidak bohong, dia serius

Tapi kenapa aku bisa seperti itu? Kersukan hantu makam ini kah? Iii~ ngeri!

"u-udahlah! Jangan bahas itu lagi ah, ngeri tau!"

"hah? Ngeri apaan? Apanya yang ngeri? Yang ngeri itu kau tadi tau"

"ish, udalah up to you! Oh ya. Balikin bibit itu!" aku kembali berusaha merebut bibit itu dari len

"weits! Oo tidak bisa~ ini, bibit untuk tugas IPA besok" len menjulurkan lidah nya padaku. Aku hanya bisa cemberut saja

"lalu, aku bagaimana?" tanyaku

Len hanya mengangkat bahu

"tidak tau" jawabnya enteng

Grrr… ingin sekali rasanya aku gampar dia pake jamban, ku lindes road roller, lalu ku cemplungin ke sungai citarum! Sebelum ku lakukan itu semua pada len, aku teringat kalo masih ada bibit yang sama di rum…um…gubuk lenka tadi

"ah… iya! Benar juga… ayo lenka!" aku pun langsung menarik lenka ke dalam mobil

"e-eh? S-sayonara.." pamit lenka pada len

Sementara ku lihat len dengan tampang bingungnya hanya melambaikan tangan. Sebenarnya aku agak ga tega sih ninggalin len sendirian di situ, tapi ….. ah! Suruh siapa dia tadi ngejek aku seenaknya saja dan membuat ku jadi jatuh ke dalam makam! Huh abaikan len~

**-Esok pagi-**

"hoamm…" aku pun terbangun. Ku lihat jamku masih menunjukkan pukul 06.30

Eh? 06.30? aku berangkat sekolah kan harus jam 07.00?

Aku pun langsung bangun dan segera bersiap pergi. Ternyata lenka sudah siap di meja makan bersama okaa-san dan otousan

'cih.. lenka jahatnya kau tidak membangunkan ku tadi…' aku hanya menatap lenka sambil cemberut dan lenka hanya cengengesan menatap ku

**-at school-**

ya, pagi ini aku dan lenka harus pergi sekolah. Ku pikir cepat juga ya pengurusan surat-surat pemindahan sekolah lenka? Ah! Bukan urusan ku. Aku dan lenka pun berjalan menuju kelas. Kebetulan sekali! Kebetulan banget! Bener-bener kebetulan! Aku dan lenka bisa satu kelas! Ajaib. Biasanya kalo anak kembar seperti aku dan lenka ini suka di pisah kelas loh -.- sudahlah. BTT~

baru juga aku menampakkan diri di kelas… langsung semua anak mengerumuni aku dan lenka. heloo~? Kalo nge-fans jangan segini nya juga kale~? *plak GR -.-

"waa? Rinny ada dua?" miku histeris

Biasa aja dong mik lebay ah lo *digampar fans miku -.-

"bukan, bodoh.. ini kembaranku yang pernah ku ceritakan itu" jawab ku dingin

"waa~ rinney imutnya!" miku mencubit pipiku

Aneh… seberapa galaknya pun aku padanya, dia selalu menyebutku imut -.- miku…miku…

"oh. Jadi ini kembaran mu itu, rin?" tanya teto sambil ngeliatin lenka dari atas-bawah bawah-atas

"ya. Sudah kubilang kan tadi"

"hm.. lebih cantik kembarannya ah dari pada rin nya hahahaha" ejek teto

Dan langsung mendapat jitakan manis dariku

"ittai~"

Aku hanya menjulurkan lidah ku padanya. Suruh siapa ngejek? Itulah akibatnya kalo kau macam-macam dengan rin! Hohoho

"waah.. mudah-mudahan lenka tidak yandere dan baka seperti rin-chan yah.." ejek miki

"E-EH? APA KATAMU!"

"mulai kan… mulai… mau ngeluarin sisi yandyand nya tuh.."

"ati-ati loh sama rin….. galak" bisik teto pada lenka

Lenka hanya menahan tawa

'huh~' kesel deh! Okay aku pun langsung berjalan ke tempat dudukku diikuti lenka dan kawan-kawanku

Ga lama kemudian jam pelajaran pun di mulai. Setelah lenka memperkenalkan dirinya, kami langsung di suruh untuk ke taman sekolah dan menanam bibit yang sudah ditugaskan oleh luka-sensei pada kami

'uh… untung saja aku kemarin masih sempat mengambil bibit itu di rum…eh…gubuk lenka…'

Akupun dan yang lainnya berjalan menuju taman sekolah. Disana kami semua menanam bibit yang kami bawa masing-masing

**[normal pov]**

"wah..wah.. kok sama ya bibit nya?" goda len pada rin

"urusai! Lagi pula itu awalnya kan milikku loh"

"biarin wlee~" len menjulurkan lidah pada rin

"ih~ nyuri yah.. dasar swipper" rin menjulurkan lidah pada len

"hah? Swipper? Apa tuh?"

"yang suka mencuri di film dora itu loooh~ masa gatau? ndeso ah~ swipper ndeso"

"urusai!"

"swipper jangan mencuri! swipper jangan mencuri! swipper jangan mencuriiiiiii!" ejek rin pada len

" wowowoo siapa juga yang nyuri? Enak aja"

"kamu tuh nyuri! Dasar swipper ndeso!"

Untunglah sebelum terjadi perang dunia ke 8 miki menyela pertengkaran mereka

"wah.. bibit yang aneh.. apa itu namanya rin-chan?" tanya miki

Len pergi ke bagian dimana anak-anak cowo berkumpul

"ah… ini? Ini ku temukan di desa tempat lenka.." jawab rin

"lucu ya bentuknya~" miku tiba-tiba datang

"mei~ ini namanya bibit apa yah~?" teto menanyakan nama bibit yang rin bawa pada sakine meiko. Meiko memang ahli tentang tanaman-tanaman seperti ini

Meiko pun menghampiri kami " mana?"

Lalu rin menunjukkan bibit yang dibawanya

"EH!"

"loh? Kenapa sakine-san?" tanya miki

"ne? kenapa mei?" tanya teto

"a-ada yang salah?" tanya rin

Keliatannya meiko sangat kaget melihat bibit itu

'bibit ini….' Ucap meiko dalam hati

"a-aku tidak tau.. ha-ha-ha- maaf ya teman-teman… aku kesana dulu…" meiko langsung pergi

"eh? Aneh…" kata miku

"sepertinya sakine-san sibuk" ucap miki

'kenapa ya? Apa ada yang salah dengan bibit ini?' pikir rin

**[ pov]**

Tidak mungkin! Kalo tidak salah… itu adalah bibit ciptaan kagami-san(rinto) bukan? Aku ingat betul karena dia meminta ku untuk membantunya membuat bibit itu waktu itu. Kurang ajar. Ternyata dia mengincar sekolah ini. Dan rin sasaran pertamanya. Apa rencananya sebenarnya?

**(A/N: yeaaai! Chapter 2 beres dh ^^ huuuh senang nya hahaha. Tapi sorry -_-v kalo buat chapter 3 kayaknya bakal lama publishnya. Ya, kira-kira kalo sesudah UN dh hehehe :D focus belajaaar hehehe oyah, akhir kata, review please? dan ya, makasih buat yang udah review juga saran-sarannya xD)**

**Bales review **

**asakuro yuuki : aa iyah makasih sarannya! xD dan makasih udah baca keep reading yah tanpa kalian para readers, gue bukan apa-apa :') siap boss saya akan perbaiki kesalahan saya sekali lagi arigatou~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Because these feeling is over to you**

**Disclaimer : vocaloid isn't mine ©crypton future media inc and Yamaha corp. but this story is MINE! DON'T YOU DARE TO 'BAJAK BAJAK' THIS! (apalah -.-) 'copy' maksud saya hehe -_-v**

**Warning : ooc(maybe), gj, terlalu berbelit belit dll~**

**(A/N: wah.. akhirnya chapter3 juga :D ga nyangka bisa sampe sejauh ini. Oh ya maaf, kalo nunggu nya kelamaan. Hehehe. Um, anyway. Makasih banyak buat para readers yang udah baca FF ku ini ^^. Tanpa kalian saya bukan apa-apa :') and, oh ya, Readers, berhubung saya di sini masih newbie, jadi mohon bantuannya ya! ^^ mohon di bimbing ya senpai senpai *puppy eyes* singkat AN, silahkan baca aja deh langsung~**

**Summary(lengkap):**

**rin dan lenka adalah saudara kembar yang tinggal dan di besarkan di tempat berbeda dikarenakan suatu hal di masa lalu. rin di besarkan oleh ortunya di kota, sedangkan lenka ditemukan dan dibesarkan di desa oleh rinto yang umurnya tak beda jauh dengan lenka. banyak rumor(the true-kenyataan) mengatakan rin dan lenka adalah twin karena wajah mereka yang identik mirip, rinto yang sudah sangat menyayangi lenka, tidak mau dipisahkan dengan lenka. sehingga suatu hari rinto meninggal.**

**semenjak rin mengetahui lenka itu twinnya dan mengajaknya untuk pulang ke rumahnya, muncul bibit aneh misterius yang dapat mempengaruhi pikiran orang sehingga menjadi jahat. bibit itu adalah hasil ciptaan rinto untuk menunjukkan pada lenka bahwa semua orang di dunia ini jahat(padahal gak semuaa, lagian jahat ceritanya disini gara gara kena pengaruh bibit itu -.-) tidak ada seorang pun yang baik selain rinto(weew:P) , dengan begitu rinto dapat mengajak lenka ke dalam dunia mati itu bersamanya (rinto tidak mau berpisah dengan lenka because his feeling is 'over' to lenka :p) bagaimana perjuangan rin, len, sakine meiko, dll untuk mempertahankan lenka?**

Just RnR please minna-san~ ^^ um, oh. yeah. Almost forgot… DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

.

.

**CHAPTER 3**

**.**

**.**

**[normal pov]**

_Piip piip~_

Hape sakine meiko berbunyi pertanda mendapat sms. Diapun membuka sms itu

**To: **

**Hey, temui aku sepulang sekolah di tempat biasa**

**From: 088880123456**

"Siapa nih?" meiko membalas sms nya

Tak lama kemusian hapenya berbunyi lagi

**To: **

**Ini aku bodoh! Ini xxxx**

**Ini nomer baruku -_- kau tau, kartu ini lebih banyak paket hemat nya daripada kartu lama ku :p**

**Nomernya juga lucu wkwk**

**Save! Yang lama hapus!**

**From: 088880123456 (**maaf ya readers, nama pengirim sms ini masih di rahasiakan -_-v)

'dasar dia..' gumam sakine meiko lalu melanjutkan pelajarannya

-meanwhile

"hoi, len" panggil rin

"hm?" len menoleh kearah rin

"menurut mu.. ada yang aneh tidak ya dengan bibit kita ini?" rin masih memikirkannya

"hah? Aneh gimana maksudmu?" len bingung

"ya,.. tadi kan teto menanyakan pada meiko soal bibit ini, tapi setelah meiko melihat bibit ini, dia seperti terkejut dan tidak mau memberitahukan tentang bibit ini.. aku takut, kalo bibit ini bibit yang berbahaya… gimana kalo bibit nya beracun? Iiih~"

"aah~ inikan Cuma bibit, apanya yang perlu di takuti"

"tapi le-" rin ingin berbicara tapi dipotong oleh len

"hei, ayo masuk kelas! Yang lainnya sudah pada masuk nih" len menarik rin ke kelas sebelum rin menyelesaikan kalimatnya

-setelah beberapa hari

**-taman sekolah-**

"hey! Bibit ku sudah mulai berkembang" teto segera berlari menghampiri bibit milik nya

"punya miki juga" ucap miki sambil tersenyum memperlihatkan bibit nya

"ah.. milikku juga.. ^^" ucap lenka senang

"waa! waa! Liat ini! Bibit ku mulai tumbuh! Dia sudah menunjukkan akarnyaa!" miku berteriak-teriak senang

"ampun lebay banget sih lo mik! Yang gua juga tumbuh kok… nih liat aj-…." Ucapan Rin terputus saat dia melihat bibit miliknya

"ah? Yang lu kok ga tumbuh sih rin?" teto heran melihat bibit milik rin yang tidak berkembang sama sekali

"eh? Kok bisa gitu sih rinny?" miku kaget

"eh? Kenapa begitu yah?" lenka bingung melihatnya

"mungkin kau kurang merawatnya dengan baik?" miki

'ke.. kenapa bisa begini..?' rin berpikir

"uwaaa! Rin! Bibit lo tumbuh gak?" len tiba-tiba datang menghampiri rin dan teman-temannya

"ung… umh… kaga.." jawab rin yang masih kebingungan "yang lu tumbuh gak?"

"nggaaaaa! Gimana ini? Yang laen udah pada mulai tumbuh! Yang kita gimana nih rin? Hari ini mau di nilai perkembangannya sama luka-sensei! Ini bibit apaan sih?"

"hey kalian ada ribut-ribut apa ini?" tiba-tiba luka-sensei menghampiri mereka

"eh.. sensei, lihat! Bibit ku sudah mulai tumbuh!" teto menunjukkan bibitnya pada luka-sensei

"yang miku juga! Lihat! Sudah ada akarnya!" miku menunjukkan bibitnya pada luka-sensei

"hm.. bagus.. berarti kalian merawatnya dengan baik" jawab luka-sensei

"miki dan lenka juga sensei.." miki dan lenka menunjukkan miliknya

"bagus.. bagaimana dengan kalian? Rin? Len?"

Rin dan len tampak bingung ingin menjawab apa

"e-eh.. ano…"

"um… etto… sensei.."

"kalian ini kenapa sih?" tanya luka-sensei

Rin dan len akhirnya menunjukkan bibit mereka pada luka-sensei

"? Aneh.. bibit apa ini? Ibu baru melihat bibit yang seperti ini.."

"um.. etto sensei.. rin juga tidak tahu.."

"aku mendapatkannya di makam, sensei" jawab len jujur

"hm.. lain kali cari tahu dulu apa nama bibitnya.. rin, kenapa kau tidak membawa bibit bunga matahari saja seperti lenka kembaranmu?"

"um… hehehe" rin bingung ingin menjawab apa dia pun hanya cengengesan

Luka-sensei hanya berdecak sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat sikap rin

"baiklah, mungkin bibit jenis kalian ini memiliki waktu pertumbuhan yang lama, pokoknya tetap rawatlah dengan baik dan jangan menyerah.." luka-sensei member semangat pada rin dan len

Rin dan len hanya mengangguk bersamaan sambil berkata " siap sensei!"

"nah gitu dong! Itu baru namanya akur! Cocok deh~" teto menggoda rin dan len

"ciee~ rinny sama len-kun sehati sampai-sampai bibitnya sama-sama ga tumbuh" miku ikutan ngejek rin dan len

Sementara miki ikut mencie-ciekan sedangkan lenka hanya tersenyum

"ih~! Apaan sih kalian?" rin emosi

"aduhaduh rinn~ jangan emosi gitu ah hahaha" teto tertawa

"iya ah~ liat deh, len aja keliatannya mau tuh sama kamu~ ciee~ rinny~" miki ngejek

"waa~ len mukanya merah! Len blushing! Len blushing! Ciee~" ,iku teriak teriak gaje

Rin pun melihat kearah len. Len blushing sambil agak buang muka dari rin, sepertinya len gamau ketauwan kalo dia blushing

"eh? Len! …len! Lu kok mukanya merah gitu sih?" rin mengguncang-guncanggkan tubuh len

"a-apa sih ah.. ng-ngga kok… s-siapa juga y-yang suka sama lu…" len mendadak gagap

"hah? Eh, hey! Ga nyambung deh lo len. Gua kan nanya nya kenapa muka lu merah gitu, bukan nanya lu suka gue ato ngga"

"wah~ len salting deh~" luka-sensei ikut-ikutan ngegodain len sama rin

"cieeee~!" mereka pun mencieciekan rin dan len

Beda lagi dengan len yang hanya diam blushing, rin malah ngambek-ngambek tapi kalo di perhatikan baik-baik ada rona merah tipis juga di pipi rin

"aaa! Kalian belom pernah ngerasain di gampar pake jamban, dilindes roadroller, dan di tenggelemin di samudra pasifik?"

"hahaha! Gua belom pernah di gampar monyet~" teto

"okay, kalo gitu, miku, tampar teto!" perintah rin

"eh? e-emang aku monyet? " miku kesel dan merekapun tertawa bersama

**-dirumah rin & lenka- [rin POV]**

"tadaima —!"

"rin lenka sudah pulang? Akhirnya…"

"kenapa emang kaasan?" tanya ku pada okaasan

"ada apa okaasan? Okaasan khawatir? Maaf membuat okaasan khawatir, lenka tak akan mengulanginya lagi, maaf okaasan, maaf, maafkan lenka, maaf okaasan, maaf—" lenka terus terusan minta maaf pada okaasan sampai aku menghentikannya

""eh eh eh hey! Hey, lenka! Berenti! Apa apaan sih kau ini? Okaasan belum ngomong…" ckckck apa banget sih saudara kayak begini ckck haha lenka…lenka…

"yah.. begini, okaasan boleh minta tolong untuk kerjakan pekerjaan di rumah hari ini saja? Soalnya okaasan harus pergi ke Sapporo sekarang juga, urusan bisnis, mungkin besok pulang, maid-maid lagi ga ada boleh yah?"

"no~way" tentu aku langsung menolak nya

"aku mau okaasan.. semua pasti beres kok" aku kaget mendengar ucapan lenka

"hah? What?"

"wah~ makasih yah lenka sayang~ okaasan pergi dulu ya dah~" okaasan mencium kening lenka lalu pergi

Aku sweatdropped. Hanya lenka saja yang di cium nih? Aku ngga? Oke oke fine! Mungkin karena lenka mau mengerjakan tugas. Hmph apa peduli ku? Yang penting sekarang aku bebas tanpa tugas

"lenka, aku gangerti, kenapa kamu mau sih?" aku masih bingung

"haha, aku suka kok ngerjainnya" lenka tersenyum padaku seperti tanpa beban

Huh yasudah lah terserah dia saja. Aku pun langsung naik menuju kamarku di lantai 2. Aku merebahkan diriku di kasur. Pikiranku kacau sejak dari beberapa hari lenka pindah ke sini, bukan, bukannya aku gasuka kalo lenka disini, aku malah senang jadi ada teman, tapi … .. entah benar atau hanya perasaan ku saja? Sejak lenka ada, seperti okaasan dan otousan lebih perhatian pada lenka.. huh~ mungkin karena lenka masih baru di sini ya? Jadi harus di baik-baikin deh. Hape ku pun berbunyi pertanda ada pesan, aku pun membukanya. Hm 2 new message… siapa yah?

**To: rin**

**Rin~ lagi apa?**

**From: len**

Ckckck dasar dia. Aku pun membalasnya

**To: len**

**Tiduran, aku cape**

**From: rin**

Setelah ku kirim sms itu pada len aku pun mengecek 1 sms lagi itu

**To: rin**

**Rinny~ hi xD**

**From: miku**

Astaga… aku pun membalasnya

**To: miku**

**Apa mik? :p**

**From: rin**

Baru saja saat aku akan mulai ritual tidur siang ku, hape ku bunyi lagi

**To: rin**

**Cape? Abis ngapain kau?**

**From: len**

Hmph… aku pun membalas nya

**To: len**

**Ga ngapa-ngapain.**

**Aku cape. Dan aku mau istirahat, k?**

**understand?**

**Bagus deh kalo gitu.**

**Good dog! Bye!**

**From: rin**

Piip~

**To: rin**

**Ga apa apa hehehe**

**Eh, rin mau ga ntar sore kita main?**

**Biasa, bareng teto miki ;)**

**From: miku**

Uh? Aku mau banget tapi … lenka gimana?

Belum sempat ku balas pesan miku, hape ku bunyi lagi

**To: rin**

**Arr.. dasar kau rin :p**

**Aku bukan anjing tau! **

**From: len**

Hehehe aku jadi pengen ketawa deh

**To: len**

**Rotfl :p**

**Iya emang bukan anjing :p**

**Kalo gitu salah, maaf, ralat!**

**Good swipper~**

**From: rin **(rotfl = rolling on the floor laughing)

Aku pun membalas pesan miku

**To: miku**

**Okay ;)**

**From: rin**

Dan setelah itu ku lihat balasan dari len

**To: rin**

**Zz -_-**

**Eh, tugas besok apa?**

**From: len**

"besok kan minggu?" aku membalasnya. Dan tak lama kemudian aku mendapat balasan lagi

**To: rin**

**Oh iya yah hehehe lupa,**

**Eh, besok minggu? Berarti sekarang satnight dong y?**

**Ada acara gal u rin?**

**From: len**

Hmph.. aku punya feeling ga enak deh jadinya, aku pun membalasnya

**To: len**

**Kenapa emang?**

**From: rin**

Uh.. aku ngantuk, lebih baik aku mulai ritual tidur siangku sekarang~

.

.

.

BRAK!

Aku kaget dan langsung mengambil posisi duduk. Ternyata miku, teto dan miki mendobrak masuk ke kamarku

"eh! apa apaan kalian!" bentak ku

"maaf rin, kami sudah memutuskan" ucap teto dengan dinginnya

"eh? memutuskan apa?" tentu saja aku bingung

"kami rasa, kami sudah tidak cocok dengan mu!" ucap miku yang 180 persen beda jauh dengan miku biasanya

"hah?" aku semakin bingung

"kami lebih suka berteman dengan lenka di bandingkan dengan kau rin!" ucap miki

Apa apaan ini? Miki, orang paling baik yang pernah ku kenal, dia ngomong gitu?

"eit tunggu tunggu! Apa maksud kalian ini?"

"apa kurang jelas? Kami tidak mau berteman dengan mu lagi!" teto pun pergi keluar kamarku

"ya! Aku lebih suka berteman dengan lenka!" miku mengikuti teto keluar kamarku

""mulai sekarang, lo, kita, end!" miki dan yang lainnya pun pergi keluar kamarku

"t-tunggu! Tunggu! Miku! Teto! Miki! Tunggu!"

.

.

.

"tungguuuu! Kya.. hosh.. hosh.." eh? apa? J-jadi … tadi itu mimpi? Omigosh..

_Tok tok_

BRAK!

"eh?" aku kaget saat ku lihat miki, miku dan teto masuk ke kamarku. Tunggu, ini nyata!

"rin-" belum saja miku menyelesaikan kalimatnya, aku sudah memotongnya dengan memeluk miku

"j-jangaaan! Jangan tinggalin aku!" aku, well, mungkin untuk pertama kalinya aku memeluk miku sekuat ini dengan hampir menitikan air mata

"a- k-kenapa kau rin? Teto heran melihtaku

"tumben rin mau meluk miku?" miki ikutan heran

"hiks.. kalian.. hiks" tak terasa aku ternyata menangis juga

"eh? rinny kok nangis? Mimpi buruk ya? Ku dengar tadi kau berteriak, jadi kami langsung ke kamarmu" miku mengelus rambutku dengan lembut

"ada apa sih rin?" tanya teto

Aku melepas pelukan ku " kalian… hiks.. berjanjilahuntuk tidak meninggalkan ku! Jadi teman untuk selamanya, okay?" ucapku dengan air mata masih berlinang di pipiku

"t-tentu saja rin!" ucap teto yang kelihatannya masih bingung dengan ku

"iya, itu sudah pasti rin" miki membelai rambutku.

Oh. Baiklah. Sudah dua orang yang berani menyentuh rambutku. Biasanya siapapun yang berani menyentuh rambutku akan mendapat ganjarannya. Tapi, untuk saat ini, niarkan lah saja dulu..

"of course rinny~ kita kan bestfriend" miku menghapus air mataku sambil tersenyum manis

"j-janji loh ya.." ucapku dengan suara parau sambil mengepalkan jariku pada mereka mengajak mereka untuk melakukan tos ala kami itu

"janji! xD" ucap mereka serempak dan melakukan tos ala kami itu

Huff~ aku pun merasa tenang dan tak terlalu memikirkan mimpi buruk ku itu. Dan aku pun baru sadar, apa yang mereka lakukan disini dengan pakaian yang rapi, belum juga aku menanyakan nya pada mereka, teto sudah menjawab pertanyaan ku

"hey, ksu pasti lupa. Kita kan mau-"

"oh ya! Tunggu ya aku ganti baju duluuu!" aku langsung memotong omongan teto dan menendang sahabat sahabat tercinteh ku itu keluar dari kamarku dan mengunci pintu

**-di mall-**

Aku dan ketiga sahabatku sudah lelah menjelajahsetiap toko di sibi. Kami pun memutuskan untuk berenti di café dulu. Yah, sebenarnya aku ga tega juga sih ninggalin lenka sendirian di rumah dengan tugas menumpuk gitu, tapi yah~ lenka sendiri yang lebih memilih untuk tinggal di rumah dan menyelesaikan tugas tugas dari okaasan itu.. hah~ yasudahlah~ aku agak khawatir juga sama lenka. Aku takut dia kenapanapa kalo ku tinggal sendiri di rumah. Aku sms deh.. aku membuka hape ku dan.. 1 new message? Siapa yah?

**To: rin**

**Gapapa,**

**aku Cuma mau ke rumah lu**

**boleh ya? ;)**

**from: len**

ah… iya! Aku belom sempet bales sms nya tadi, aku pun meng-sms lenka

**to: lenka**

**lenka, kau tak apa apa disana?**

**Kalo ada apa apa bilang ya!**

**Oh ya, len ada di rumah ga?**

**From: rin**

Tak lama setelah itu hape ku berbunyi melantunkan lagu kocchi muite baby

_One.. two.., one two three yeah! ~-_

aku pun mengangkat telpon itu sebelum ku lihat siapa yang menelpon

"halo?" sapaku

"rin"

"eh? len?"

"kau di mana? Aku sudah di rumah mu tau"

"eh? len? M-maaf yah hehe… aku …. Etto …"

"kemana kau pergi?"

"e-eh… jangan susul! Aku sedang bersama teto miki dan miku kok! Tenang saja!"

"ada dimana kau?"

"e-eh.. halo? Halo? Aduh sinyalnya jelek? Udah ya bye~" aku ber-acting dan langsung mematikan hape ku

"ciee~ yang abis telponan" goda miku

"eh? apa sih!"

"Ehm siapa tuh~? Cie~" teto ikutan menggoda ku

"cie~ dari len ya? Ciee~" miki juga jadi ikutan

"ih~! Apa-" belum sempat aku meneruskan ucapan ku, miku memotong pembicaraan ku

"wii rinny~! Imutnya kalo blushing~"

Eh? apa? Aku blushing?

"wah… wah… ternyata emang ada sesuatu yah…" goda teto

Aku bisa merasakan jantungku semakin berdegup kencang

"cie~ sesuatu~ yang ada di hatimu~ sesuatu~ yang ada di benak mu~ ow!" miku langsung nyanyiin lagu syahrini dan langsung mendapat jitakan dari teto

"ittai~"

"puas" :p ucapku sambil menjulurkan lidah ku pada miku

"aa~ yang lagi kasmaran m udah telponan lagi aja deh~" miki menggodaku

"mi-miki! Apa sih?" sepertinya wajahku memanas lagi

"oke oke, begini deh rin, jujur aja, kau itu emang menyukai len kan?" tanya teto dengan mengecilkan volume bicaranya

"Eh! ng-ngga… aku…"

"aduh jangan bo'ong rin"

"aaw~ ayo rinny~ jujur~! Kita kan sudah pernah jujur juga~ teto menyukai ted, miki menyukai piko, dan aku menyukai mikuo.. sekarang kamu siapa?" tanya miku dan langsung di double attack sama teto dan miki

"URUSAI!"

"gommen~" -_-v

BTT~

"ayo siapa rin~? Len ya~?" tanya miki

"haah… ku rasa…" aku mengalihkan pandangan ku kearah lain

"kau rasa apa?"

Makanan yang kami pesan pun datang. Wow! Tepat waktu! Thanks a lot waitress! Kau mnyelamatkan ku!

"um, aku rasa lapar~ makan yuk~" aku pun langsung menyantap makanan ku

"waa~ rinny~" miku tampak kecewa

Hahaha sudahlah tak apa apa. Dari pada aku harus menjawab pertanyaan itu

**-home-**

Lelah juga bermain bersama mereka bertiga huuh~ tapi.. apa benar yah aku menyukai len? Eh! motor siapa itu?

'B 4 NA2' itu yang tertulis di plat nomornya. Well, ga salah lagi itu len. Eh? len? Kenapa jantung ku jadi berdegup kencang yah? Aku pun mesuk ke dalam rumah dan.. kau tau pemandangan apa yang ku dapat?

**TBC~**

**(A/N: wiii chapter 3 selesai~ sampai jumpa di chapter 4! xD Review dooong~ kalo banyak review aku publish secepatnya, kalo ga ada berarti aku publish sesudah UN saja yah ;) Review please~~ jaa nee)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Because these feeling is over to you**

**Disclaimer : vocaloid isn't mine J ©crypton future media inc and Yamaha corp. but this story is MINE! DON'T YOU DARE TO 'BAJAK BAJAK' THIS! (apalah -.-) 'copy' maksud saya hehe -_-v**

**Warning : ooc(maybe), gj, terlalu berbelit belit, typo(maybe), author newbie dll~**

**(A/N: wah.. akhirnya chapter 4 juga :D ga nyangka bisa sampe sejauh ini. Hehehe. Um, anyway. Makasih banyak buat para readers yang udah baca FF ku ini ^^. Tanpa kalian saya bukan apa-apa :') and, oh ya, Readers, berhubung saya di sini masih newbie, jadi mohon bantuannya ya! ^^ mohon di bimbing ya senpai senpai *puppy eyes* singkat AN, silahkan baca aja deh langsung~)**

**Summary(lengkap):**

**rin dan lenka adalah saudara kembar yang tinggal dan di besarkan di tempat berbeda dikarenakan suatu hal di masa lalu. rin di besarkan oleh ortunya di kota, sedangkan lenka ditemukan dan dibesarkan di desa oleh rinto yang umurnya tak beda jauh dengan lenka. banyak rumor(the true-kenyataan) mengatakan rin dan lenka adalah twin karena wajah mereka yang identik mirip, rinto yang sudah sangat menyayangi lenka, tidak mau dipisahkan dengan lenka. sehingga suatu hari rinto meninggal.**

**semenjak rin mengetahui lenka itu twinnya dan mengajaknya untuk pulang ke rumahnya, muncul bibit aneh misterius yang dapat mempengaruhi pikiran orang sehingga menjadi jahat. bibit itu adalah hasil ciptaan rinto untuk menunjukkan pada lenka bahwa semua orang di dunia ini jahat(padahal gak semuaa, lagian jahat ceritanya disini gara gara kena pengaruh bibit itu -.-) tidak ada seorang pun yang baik selain rinto(weew:P) , dengan begitu rinto dapat mengajak lenka ke dalam dunia mati itu bersamanya (rinto tidak mau berpisah dengan lenka because his feeling is 'over' to lenka :p) bagaimana perjuangan rin, len, sakine meiko, dll untuk mempertahankan lenka?**

Just RnR please minna-san~ ^^ um, oh. yeah. Almost forgot… DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

.

.

**CHAPTER 4**

**.**

**.**

Well, ga salah lagi itu len. Eh? len? Kenapa jantung ku jadi berdegup kencang yah? Aku pun mesuk ke dalam rumah dan.. kau tau pemandangan apa yang ku dapat?

Len dan lenka sedang ngobrol di ruang tamu..? mereka … terlihat akrab..

Aku pun masuk ke dalam rumah berniat untuk langsung naik ke kamarku tanpa menyapa nya. Di luar dugaan len ternyata melihat ku dan langsung menghampiriku

"rin!"

Uh… baiklah aku pun memutar tubuhku untuk melihat len

"hm"

"kemana aja lu? gua nunggu lu dari tadi tau"

Ah? Len menungguku? _Deg deg_

"nga-ngapain di tungguin" ucapku dengan dingin agar tak terlihat kalo aku senang jika dia mengungguku

"gua kan pengin minjem catatan lu"

"ya udah kenapa ga lu suruh lenka ambil aja langsung di kamar gua!"

"tidak, gua udah minjem punya lenka. Ternyata tulisan lenka lebih rapi dan bagus ya"

JLEB

Aku bisa merasakan hawa di sekitarku mulai panas. Apa ini?

"y-ya sudah! Kenapa lu ga pulang! Ini kan udah hampir jam 11 malam! Malah enak-enakan ngobrol di sini" dan pada akhirnya aku tidak bisa mengontrol emosi ku dan malah membentak len. Uhh.. maaf len..

"….. aku … kan khawatir padamu…"

Eh! len mengkhawatirkan ku? Dia juga ngomongnya pake aku-kamu? Ga lu-gua _ deg deg_

Aku bisa merasakan wajahku memanas sekarang. EH! len… dia menyentuh pipiku?

"rin.. kamu… sakit? Wajah mu…"

"k-kenapa emangnya muka gua" aku masih tetap dengan gaya bicaraku yang dingin

"…merah" ucap len innocently "jadi makin imut…"

_Deg!_

"uuh~ coba kalo ga ada lenka, rin sudah akan ku kis—"

SLAP!

"auw! Rin! Kok gue ditampar sih?"

Ya, aku menampar len sebelum dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya

"dasar pervert! Yaudah, sekarang kan lu udah liat gua ga apa apa, udah gua bilang ga usah khawatir, gua pergi bareng teto miku miki kok! Udah sekarang pulang! Udah malem" usir ku

"aku akan pulang kalo …." Len menepuk-nepuk pipinya. Ah dia pasti minta ku cium.

"huh… okay…" lalu…

SLAP!

"ittai! Rin! Kok di gampar lagi sih?"

"huh… sekarang terserah deh mau pulang ato ngga juga! Gua cape. Mau tidur! Bye~" aku pun mulai melangkah menuju kamarku

"kalo rin gamau, lenka aja deh~" teriakan len masih terdengar oleh ku. Aku tersentak dan menghentikan langkahku. Aku langsung membalikkan tubuhku dan ku lihat… lenka mencium pipi kanan len.. aku hanya bisa cemberut menyipitkan mataku, sambil mengepalkan tanganku. Uuh!

"WHATEVER!"

BLAM

Aku berteriak dan membanting pintu kamarku

**[normal pov]**

"huh? Rin-chan?" lenka bingung pada sikap rin yang seperti itu

"xixixi" len terkekeh. Sepertinya dia senang melihat rin yang cemburu seperti itu

"len… kenapa tadi kau mendekatkan pipimu padaku? Jadi sekarang kan rin-chan marah.. terlihat seperti aku mencium len… gimana ini?"

"udah…udah… biarin aja hahaha.. aku pulang ya… bye!"

"dah…"

"aku merasa ga enak sama rin-chan…"

**-kamar rin-**

"rin-chan? Boleh aku masuk?"

"ah? Lenka?"

Lenka pun masuk "rin-chan…"

"ada apa?"

"um…"

"kau ini kenapa sih?"

"maaf ya rin-chan…"

"eh? maaf?"

"tadi.. lenka tidak menci—"

Rin menutup mulut lenka sebelum lenka menyelesaikan kalimatnya

"sudahlah, aku tidak mau dengar-dengar lagi soal tadi! Lupakan saja!"

"tap—"

Rin menutup mulut lenka lagi

"sudah! Aku cape dan aku mau istirahat. Okay? Ngerti?"

Lenka mengangguk

"bagus, kalo gitu, silahkan" rin menunjuk ke pintu kamarnya meminta lenka untuk keluar

Lenka pun keluar

"heuuh…" rin membenamkan wajahnya di bantal yang sedari tadi di pegangnya

"apa sih ini? Kenapa rasanya sakit ya melihat lenka dan len seperti tadi itu… huuh.." rin pun mengambil hape nya, dilihatnya hapenya, 1 new message

"ah! Len kah?" rin dengan semangat membuka smsnya. Tapi raut wajahnya berubah seketika saat melihat sms itu.

**To : rin**

**Rin, otousan tidak bisa pulang malam ini. Maaf yah, kau tak apa kan hanya berdua disana?**

**Pastikan lenka baik baik saja ya di sana**

**From : otousan**

"otousan….!" Rin menggeram kesal

**To : otousan**

**Iyaiyaiya katanya janji mau pulang malam ini**

**From: rin**

1 new message~!

"mungkin len?" rin semangat membukanya pesannya dan lagi lagi rin kecewa

**To : rin**

**Rin, gimana lenka disana? Baik baik saja kan?**

**From: okaasan**

"okaasan -_- ko Cuma nanyain lenka doang"

**To : okaasan**

**Ya. Rin juga ada di rumah loh~? Gimana yah kabarnya?**

**From : rin**

Piip~ 1 new message~!

"len?" rin lagi lagi semangat membuka pesannya. Tidak, kali ini rin tidak kecewa, tapi marah.

**To : rin**

**Rinny~ lenka udah tidur belom?**

**From : len**

Heuuh lagi lagi nanyain lenka. Kenapa sih pada lebih peduli sama lenka?

**To : len**

**Kenapa kau tidak sms dia saja langsung!**

**From : rin**

"len nyebelin! Nyebelin! Nyebelinnn! Nyebelin se-sebel sebel nya orang nyebelin!" rin mukul mukul bantalnya

**To : rin**

**Aku ga punya nomernya :( bagi dong**

**From : len**

"eughh!dasar….. Dasar nyebelin! Playboy maniak pisang!"

Rin pun memutuskan untuk tidak membalas pesannya dan langsung tidur

**-pagi hari-**

"lenka! Ayo pefghi! Ufdha mahu helat!" rin cepat cepat memakai jacketnya sambil mulut penuh dengan sarapannya

"iya iya rin-chan! Tunggu!"

Rin membuka pintu sambil masih sibuk memakai jacketnya dan… surprise!

"ohayou rinny~"

FRUUUUTT!

Rin yang kaget tanpa sengaja menyemburkan segelas air yang baru diminumnya ke wajah len

"aa… maaf len…"

"…hm…hehe… gapapa.."

"pffft- len lebih ganteng kalo mukanya kayak begitu hahaha!"

"…aku emang udah ganteng dari dulu rinny~" len mengelap wajah nya dengan tissue miliknya

"huuh GRnya mulai" rin memukul pipi len pelan

"hehehe.. loh emang bener kan?"

"week.. swipper ndeso"

"eh eh enak aja pesek!" len menempelkan jari telunjuknya di hidung rin

"swipper!" rin menjambak len

"eeh! Pesek! Ittai!"

"eh ada len?" lenka pun keluar dari rumah dan mengunci pintu rumahnya

"eh.. lenka.. hehehe… ohayou lenKAwaii~" (lenka kawaii)

"…o-ohayo len…" lenka tertunduk blushing

Rin menyipitkan matanya memperhatikan reaksi lenka dan memberi **sedikit **glare pada lenka

"um… pergi sekolah bareng yuk? ;)" ajak len

Lenka tampak bingung dan malah melirik kearah rin

"a-apa liat ke aku? Terserah kamu! Kalo mau sama len sih silakan saja!" rin pun melangkah hendak pergi duluan ke sekolah tapi len menghentikannya dengan memegang tangan kiri rin

"fufufu rinny~ aku ga akan biarkan kamu sendirian ke sekolah"

Rin sepertinya mengomel-ngomel sesuatu yang tak terdengar jelas oleh len dan lenka tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya rin pun melepaskan pegangan len dan berjalan duluan

"ayo lenka" ajak lend an lenka pun mengikuti

Selama perjalanan ke sekolah itu mereka bertiga hanya terdiam dengan rin yang berjalan di depan sendirian dan len lenka yang berjalan di belakangnya

'cih… apa banget sih.. ku kira len mau jemput aku ke sekolah.. tumben gitu. E taunya bukan, dia mau jemput lenka.. heuuh' rin hanya cemberut selama perjalanan.

Tiba-tiba len memeluk rin dari belakang dan menarik rin ke sisi jalan

"awas rin!"

"kyaa!"

Len dan rin terjatuh ke sisi jalan. Ternyata ada orang yang sengaja melempar pisau dan hampir mengenai rin

"eh? s-siapa itu! Keluar kau pengecut!" rin emosi dan langsung berdiri menantang si pelempar pisau

"rin! Tenang dulu! Hati hati!" len pun berdiri dan menghampiri rin yang sedang sibuk mencari si pelempar pisau berada

"a-aku takut…" lenka ketakutan

"huh! Pengecut! Keluar kau!" rin masih berteriak mencari si pelempar pisau itu

"ops.. maafkan aku nona kecil.. lemparan ku meleset ya rupanya" seorang lelaki keluar dari semak semak

"apa maksud anda melempar pisau itu!" rin kesal

"maaf.. tapi saya tidak berniat melukai anda.." bapak itu smirk dengan muka seramnya

'muka itu… sama dengan muka rin saat di makam' pikir len

"tapi pisau itu hampir melukai saya tau! Lempar dengan benar dong!" rin masih memarahi bapak itu tanpa menyadari adanya hawa aneh di sekitarnya

Bapak itu pun berjalan mengambil pisau yang tadi di lemparnya

"baiklah maafkan bapak, aku janji akan melempar dengan tepat pada sasaranku" bapak itu smirk

"nah gitu dong!" ucap rin yang sepertinya sudah puas menceramahi bapak itu

'ada yang ga beres dengan bapak ini…' pikir len

"tepat sasaran pada targetku! Hyaa!" bapak itu pun melempar pisau itu kearah lenka

"aa!"

"lenka!" rin berlari ingin melindungi lenka tapi..

**Crash!**

"hah!" lenka kaget ternyata bukan dirinya yang tertusuk pisau itu

"L-Len…" rin terpaku di tempatnya

"ugh.. kamu ga apa apa kan… lenka..?" tanya len sambil memeluk lenka dan menahan sakit

"len.." lenka mendongak ke atas melihat wajah len dengan khawatir

"ugh! Tak akan ku biarkan!" rin mengepalkan tangannya. Rin pun berlari ke arah bapak itu dan menonjoknya hingga jatuh ke tanah tak sadarkan diri

"hm?" rin bingung melihat bapak itu. Di sekitar tubuh bapak itu keluar hawa berwarna ungu, hawa itu mengumpul menjadi satu dan menjadi sebuah bibit

"hah!" rin terkejut dan mengambil bibit itu dari tangan bapak itu

'bibit ini! Sama seperti bibit aku dan len? Apa maksudnya ini?' rin bingung

"len kau tak apa?" lenka khawatir

"ugh.." len mencabut pisau dari tangannya

Rin pun berlari menhampiri mereka

"len! Gimana keadaan mu?"

"aku ga apa apa"

"ga apa apa gimana! Itu luka parah tau! Harus cepat di obati!" rin

"ayo kita ke sekolah saja.." ucap len

**-sekolah-**

"anak anak pagi ini kita mendapat surprise!" ucap luka-sensei dengan gembira

"huh?"

"baiklah, tanpa basa basi lagi.. silakan masuk! ^^" ucap luka-sensei pada seseorang yang ada di balik pintu kelas kami

Seorang cowo yang sudah tak asing buat anak anak kelas itu dengan rambut coklat kemerahan memasuki kelas dan tersenyum dengan senyuman khasnya. Sontak membuat seisi kelas kaget dan tak percaya akan kehadiran cowo yang sudah lama dikatakan meninggal karena kecelakaan itu.

"L-Lui? Ga mungkin! Itu bukan lui! Lui kan.. dia…" rin kaget

"iya, suatu surprise bukan? Lui yang sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan itu, sekarang sudah kembali ke sekolah ini lagi ^^" ucap luka-sensei

"hehehe… mati suri ku rasa… hehehe" Lui tersenyum memperlihatkan sederet giginya masih sama seperti Lui yang dulu

"Lui silakan duduk ^^" ucap luka-sensei

Lui pun memilih untuk duduk di sebelah rin

"L-Lui?" rin masih ga percaya

"ya, rinny ini aku ;)" lui mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada mantan kekasihnya itu(rin)

"Lui… aku kangen!" rin memeluk lui

"aku … eh, aku juga.." lui blushing dan membalas pelukan rin

'huuh… kalo mantannya rin ini balik lagi sih.. semakin sulit aku mendapatkan rin nya.. tapi Yakin ini Lui? Aku rasa ini bukan Lui.. dia berbeda dengan Lui yang asli…' pikir len

**TBC~**

**(A/N: yeyeye~ jadi deh chapter 4 nya \(^o^)/ makasih udah mau baca :D oh ya jangan lupa review okay? ;) keep reading yaa~ jaa~)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Because these feeling is over to you**

**Disclaimer : vocaloid isn't mine J ©crypton future media inc and Yamaha corp. but this story is MINE! DON'T YOU DARE TO 'BAJAK BAJAK' THIS! (apalah -.-) 'copy' maksud saya hehe -_-v**

**Warning : ooc(maybe), gj, terlalu berbelit belit, typo(maybe), author newbie dll~**

**(A/N: wah.. chapter 5 xD ga nyangka bisa sampe sejauh ini. Hehehe. Um, anyway. Makasih banyak buat para readers yang udah baca FF ku ini ^^. Tanpa kalian gue bukan apa-apa :') and, oh ya, Readers, berhubung saya di sini masih newbie, jadi mohon bantuannya ya! ^^ mohon di bimbing ya senpai senpai *puppy eyes* singkat AN, silahkan baca aja deh langsung~)**

**Summary(lengkap):**

**rin dan lenka adalah saudara kembar yang tinggal dan di besarkan di tempat berbeda dikarenakan suatu hal di masa lalu. rin di besarkan oleh ortunya di kota, sedangkan lenka ditemukan dan dibesarkan di desa oleh rinto yang umurnya tak beda jauh dengan lenka. banyak rumor(the true-kenyataan) mengatakan rin dan lenka adalah twin karena wajah mereka yang identik mirip, rinto yang sudah sangat menyayangi lenka, tidak mau dipisahkan dengan lenka. sehingga suatu hari rinto meninggal.**

**semenjak rin mengetahui lenka itu twinnya dan mengajaknya untuk pulang ke rumahnya, muncul bibit aneh misterius yang dapat mempengaruhi pikiran orang sehingga menjadi jahat. bibit itu adalah hasil ciptaan rinto untuk menunjukkan pada lenka bahwa semua orang di dunia ini jahat(padahal gak semuaa, lagian jahat ceritanya disini gara gara kena pengaruh bibit itu -.-) tidak ada seorang pun yang baik selain rinto(weew:P) , dengan begitu rinto dapat mengajak lenka ke dalam dunia mati itu bersamanya (rinto tidak mau berpisah dengan lenka because his feeling is 'over' to lenka :p) bagaimana perjuangan rin, len, sakine meiko, dll untuk mempertahankan lenka?**

Just RnR please minna-san~ ^^ um, oh. yeah. Almost forgot… DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

.

.

**CHAPTER 5**

**.**

**.**

**-UKS-**

Rin sedang mengintip lewat jendela UKS. Lenka sedang mengobati len di dalam

"aish!" len meringis kesakitan

"m-maaf len.. ini emang akan sakit tahan dulu ya.." lenka melanjutkan mengobati tangan len

"uh…"

"sudah^^"

"uuff~ akhirnya penderitaan ku selesai juga.."

"um.. len.."

"hm?"

"maaf ya!" lenka menunduk sambil menempelkan punggung tangan Len ke keningnya

"e-eh? iya iya… kok? Eh udah udah…" len merasa risih

"maaf! Ini semua salahku!"

"tidak! Tidak, bukan salah mu!"

"harusnya aku yang kena.."

"ngga. Udahlah.. harusnya kau bereterimakasih, kau masih selamat"

"um… makasih len"

"eh? kok ke aku sih makasih nya?"

"t-terus?"

"Kami-sama dong lenKAwaii~" len mengelus rambut lenka membuat lenka blushing

"uuh!" rin yang sedari tadi hanya jadi penonton dari kejadian yang menurutnya menyebalkan itu kesel

'len… kenapa sih kamu lebih milih lenka? Apa kamu ga nyadar di sini ada aku yang suka sama kamu… dan aku yakin kalo aku pasti bisa berbuat jauh lebih baik daripada yang lenka lakukan.. aku pasti bisa membuatmu bahagia len…' rin galau di depan jendela uks. tiba tiba..

"rin?"

"eh? lui?" sontak rin menoleh ke arah lui

"kau sedang apa?"

"oh.. ngga hehehe"

'hm.. Rin, ternyata kau manis juga ya kalo sudah sebesar ini.. heheh tidak ada salahnya kan kalo nii-chan mencium mu..' lui memegang erat tangan rin

"eh?" rin kaget

Lui terus mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah rin

"L-Lui…" rin hanya menatap lui

Sementara di dalam uks Len melihat Rin dan Lui

'Lui? Mau apa dia? Sudah ku duga dia pasti bukan Lui' Len segera keluar uks menghampiri Rin dan Lui

"eh? len.." lenka menyusul

setelah di luar uks len langsung menonjok lui

DZIG

"len?"

"hei! Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada rin!" len emosi

"uugh.."

"lui.. Kau tak apa?" rin khawatir

"rin! Aku peringatkan kau, dia… dia bukan lui!" len menunjuk lui sambil menatap rin serius

"EH?" sontak mereka semua kaget

"a-apa maksudmu len!" rin bingung

"kau kan mantannya, harusnya kau tau dan kenal lui dengan baik kan? Orang yang di depan mu ini.. dia bukan lui" len menegaskan lagi

"a-aapa maksudmu sih len? Dia… diakan lui"

"terserah kamu mau percaya ato ngga, tapi… dia bukan lui"

"aku lui!"

"…" rin bingung dengan perkataan len

Len meninggalkan mereka

'apa maksud len… lui ini… bukan lui?' rin bingung

"rin, kamu ga percaya len kan? Kamu percaya aku kan? Aku Lui! Aku Lui mantan mu, Rin!" lui mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh rin

"uh… lui…"

"kamu ga percaya len kan" Lui menatap Rin tajam sambil memegang kedua bahu rin

"aku yakin Len itu Cuma bo'ong, dia bilang gitu Cuma supaya dia bisa dapetin kamu" ucap lui

DEG

"eh?"

"hei? Muka mu merah rin.. kenapa?"

"ah.. ng-ngga… aku duluan ya! Udah harus masuk kelas nih, Jaa~" rin pun pergi

"hah? Hm.. iya juga.. sudah mulai sepi.. sepertinya yang lain sudah mulai masuk kelas. Hm.. semoga rin masih percaya kalo aku ini Lui heheh" Lui smirk

"tapi tau darimana ya si Len itu kalo aku ini bukan Lui? Huh. Anak yang cukup berbahaya juga. Akan ku awasi dia"

Lenka yang sedari tadi hanya mengintip langsung pergi ke kelas

**Taman sekolah [Rin POV]**

Setelah jam istirahat selesai, aku langsung pergi ke taman sekolah, ya sudah menjadi rutinitas ku di istirahat yang kedua ini aku selalu sempatkan untuk merawat bibit ku ini. Aku masih percaya pada Luka-sensei, jika aku merawatnya dengan baik pasti nanti juga akan tumbuh

Aku pun hanya memandangi bibit ku ini yang tak berkembang sama sekali dan aku berniat untuk curhat padanya karena aku bingung ingin bilang ke siapa

"huh.. bibit.. rin sedang galau.. rin takut kehilangan orang orang kesayangan rin.. okaasan, otousan, dan… len.. huh"

**[normal POV]**

'loh? Rin? Ah… ini kesempatan ku, kalo ingin Rin percaya bahwa aku ini Lui, aku harus bersikap seperti mantannya' pikir Lui yang lalu menghampiri rin dan menutup mata Rin dari belakang

"eh? i-ini siapa?" tanya rin

"hehehe" lui cengengesan

"Lui ya?"

"rin.." Lui pun membuka mata rin lagi dan duduk di sebelah rin

"loh ngapain disini Lui?" tanya rin heran

"kamu sendiri ngapain?"

"uh.. aku Cuma galau.."

'eh? kesempatan!' pikir Lui

"galau? Kenapa?"

"um.. jangan bilang bilang yah.."

"janji deh"

"hm ya akhir akhir ini aku ngerasa… yah entah benar atau hanya perasaan ku saja. Tapi… seperti sejak Lenka datang, semua orang jadi lebih sayang pada lenka …dan aku tersingkirkan… hm.. ya, semuanya. Okaasan, otousan dan…"

"dan?" lui penasaran

"…. Len"

"? Hah? Len?"

'jangan jangan Rin suka sama Len?' pikir Lui

"eh! ngga hehehe.."

'hm… kesempatan bagus..' pikir Lui

"kalau aku boleh kasih saran, Lenka itu.. kau beri pelajaran saja Rin"

"eh? yang bener aja Lui? Dia itu kan kembaranku! Mana mungkin aku tega nyakitin dia?"

"rin…rin.. kau itu sudah terlalu baik membiarkan lenka tinggal di rumahmu, mengambil otousan dan okaasan mu, bahkan perhatian Len, gimana kalo dia nanti mengambil kepopuleranmu, peringkatmu—"

"Lui, aku tidak…" Rin yang merasa tersinggung soal peringkatnya yang ke 36 dari 38 anak itu memotong ucapan Lui

"eh.. um.. oh ya maaf, maksudku, bagaimana dengan sahabat sahabat mu atau.."

"NGGA! Jangan miku teto miki!"

"yah.. kalo gitu, kau harus beri dia pelajaran rin! **Pelajaran**!"

"um… matematika?"

"please deh rin…"

"hehe sori sori.. okay, serius serius.. pelajaran gimana?"

"hm.. keluarkan dia dari sekolah ini.. dari rumahmu.. atau bahkan.. dari kehidupanmu"

"EH! kau gila?"

"tidak. Aku serius"

"Lui.. tapi—"

"rin.. aku hanya memperingatkanmu.. Lenka bisa saja merebut semua yang kau miliki"

"eh!" rin menoleh kea rah Lui memandangnya dengan serius

"a-aku ada urusan penting.. jaa!" rin pun berlari memasuki gedung sekolah

"ckckck… semoga dia mengerti maksudku.. hm.. bibit ini? Milik rin.." Lui memegang pot tempat bibit itu di tanam dan mengamatinya

"apa yang kau lakukan dengan bibit rin?"

"eh? L-Len? Aku ga tau apa apa soal bibit ini kok" lui kaget

"huh? Aku ga bilang gitu.." Len bingung

's-sial! Gua keceplosan..' pikir lui

"k-kamu pasti sengaja ingin menaruh kata kata itu di mulutku kan!" Lui cari alasan

"hah? Aku? Ngga.."

"uhh.. udalah aku harus pergi" Lui pun pergi meninggalkan len

"aneh.. aku makin yakin kalo dia itu bukan Lui.. Lui ga pernah tuh kayak gitu, dan seperti nya orang yang menjadi Lui itu mengetahui sesuatu tentang bibit ini.. hm.. aku harus menyelidikinya"

**-in class-**

Rin sedang sendirian di dalam kelas sambil sibuk menulis sesuatu. Sepertinya menyalin pr. Tiba tiba lenka datang

"rin-chan.."

"rin?"

"rin-chan?"

"rin-chan~"

"heuuh… apa sih mau lo?" rin pun akhirnya berhenti dari aktivitasnya dan nge-waro lenka

"rin-chan sedang apa? Tidak makan?"

"keliatannya lagi apa?" jawab rin dingin

"…. Nyontek pr miku" lenka nyeplos

JDER

Rin berhenti sejenak dan nge-glare lenka

"rin-chan marah padaku?"

"menurut lo?"

"… rin-chan.. kenapa?"

"huh? Mau tau?"

Lenka ngangguk

Rin berdiri dari kursi nya "gue, illfeel sama lo!"

"eeh? Rin-chan!" lenka memanggil rin yang sudah berada di dekat pintu kelas hendak meninggalkan lenka

"apa"

"illfeel… itu apa?"

GEDUBRAK

"hey, kamseupay, Lo itu nyebeln banget ya, lu rebut otousan dan okaasan, dan sekarang lu rebut len dari gue! Puas lo! Apalagi yang maul u rebut hah?"

"… rin-chan.. lenka tidak merebut—"

"ta ta ta ta! Jangan ngomong!" rin menghentikan ucapan lenka dan pergi meninggalkan lenka sendiri

**TBC~**

**(A/N : huwaa~ pegel! uhh… Rin mulai kepengaruh sama lui gadungan itu deh.. hm.. ada yang udah bisa nebak ga siapa yang nyamar jadi Lui disini? Hm, anyway makasih udah mau baca.. dan tolong review nya yah~ ^^ jaa~ keep reading!)**


End file.
